


a collection of kokoro ship fluff

by hina_wants_chocolate



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hina_wants_chocolate/pseuds/hina_wants_chocolate
Summary: i wanted to write a bunch of kokoro ship fluff. so here we are.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Hikawa Sayo/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Kitazawa Hagumi/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Kurata Mashiro/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Matsubara Kanon/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Minato Yukina/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Shirokane Rinko/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Tsurumaki Kokoro/Aoba Moca, Tsurumaki Kokoro/Yashio Rui, Yamato Maya/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. preface/authors note

hello hello! my first ao3 work and tis my stupid ass doin a bunch of kokoro fluff-  
anyways, each ship/chapter is it's own separate universe! and im just gonna do a bunch of different stuff for each one -w-  
most of these are. rarepairs! because i love them so much  
anyways, the chapters here include/will include as of now:  
\- kokomoca  
\- kokorin  
\- kokomaya  
\- chisakoko  
\- misakoko  
\- sayokoko  
\- hinakoko  
\- yukikoko  
\- kokokanon  
\- hagukoko  
\- masshikoko  
\- ruikoko  
aaaand  
\- kaokoko

anyways, that's it for now! woo! onto the kokomoc, which'll be updated at least by tonight and at the latest tomorrow (hopefully!)


	2. you stole my heart (kokomoca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokoro makes moca-chan's life full of color

moca-chan’s life has always been dreary.

since as long as history can remember, there have been many ways to find your soulmate. sometimes it’s the little clock on your wrist that counts down the moments until you meet your soulmate. for others it’s a little red string around your pinky.

for me, aoba moca, it was color.

everything was always dull and muted. i never saw the bright colors that everyone else saw. everything felt gray and lonely. even though i had my friends and i loved them, ‘cause ran was the same as always, hiichan always found it in her to make it bright, tomochin always shared her passion for playing with me and tsugu did her best and was always tsugurific…

...it just didn’t bring as much light into my life. not until i met someone else.

when i met tsurumaki kokoro, vocalist for hello, happy world!, i never imagined my life to be so bright. her smile brought color to my vision as she performed, bright and cheery.

\--

“kokoro-chan, when did you start wanting to help make everyone smile?”

“mmm? oh, i think it’s just been forever! because seeing others smile makes me happy and warm and fuzzy on the inside! like your smile when we hang out, see?”

the blonde grabbed my hand to put to her chest. my own heartbeat fluttered, compared to her own, which was strong, even if it was racing oh so slightly. 

“mmm…” nodding at her words, i smiled before pulling her into a hug. “it’s easier to feel the warm and fuzzy feeling when i hug ya, though, kokoro-chan.”

a brief pause followed by a giggle punctuated the air as the happy-go-lucky vocalist hugged me back tightly. “i guess you’re right, moca! ‘cause hugs are just as warm and fuzzy... “ picking me up to twirl me a bit, kokoro let out a bright cheery hum.

after talking a bit more on the sidewalks, kokoro gave me a quick peck on the cheek as we neared the entrance of CiRCLE. 

“i’ll see you tomorrow, then, moca?”

“but kokoro-chaaaan, i don’t wanna goooo-”

“why not?”  
“cause you stole my heart~ ‘n i wanna hug you forever….”

the smile and laugh from kokoro made me feel warm inside again. “don’t worry moca! we’ll have lots of time to hug tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that….”

“...you’re right, kokoro-chan… i love ya~”

“i love you too, moca! seeya later!”

“seeya~”

while the vocalist entered CiRCLE, i turned the corner, humming lightly under my breath. still feeling that warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i really didn't ever think about kokomoc until it happened during a bandori killing game roleplay i participated in, and when kokomoc really did happen... it's become one of my favorite ships! even though theres. literally zero content of them out there sbgksdgsd-  
> anyways, hope you enjoyed soulmate au for this one!  
> and oh my god i said i would update a couple days ago but irl shit kicked my ass im so sorry nyall-


	3. weather update

...man!  
been a while since i've updated this, so guess i should letchall know-  
i have a new chapter almost ready here, my life's just been a crazy mess with school starting and a whole new schedule to adjust to;;  
but should have a new chapter ready for sometime this weekend! sunshine and gamer gfs going on a date,,

thanks for being patient with me yall!


End file.
